Une dragonnière étrange
by Dirus
Summary: Une jeune fille des plus étrange se fait balancée dans l'arène de Beurk par Stoïck. Elle semble avoir un passé qui la tourmente fortement. Qui est elle? D'où vient-elle? Où a-t-elle apris tout ce qu'elle connaît sur les dragons? Pourquoi semble-t-elle haïr Mildious? Et, par Thor, qu'a-t-elle vécue au point de s’en être sortie presque traumatisée?
1. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle fille

**Salut! Je suis désolée pour mon absence ces derniers temps, mais je suis vraiment occupée. Je l'ai mis dans les titres de mes 2 autres histoires, mais je vais le répéter: je manque d'idées pour _Harry Potter, Bend gender?_ et pour _The Big Four._ Donc, pour vous faire patientez, je vous écris cette histoire. C'est un OC dans le monde de Httyd. J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres de fini. Encore désolée pour mon absence et bonne lecture!**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 _Ça se passe après les morts de Viggo, Dagur et Ryker. Les dragonniers ont 18 ans. Ingrid est parmi eux et elle sort avec Varek_.

Chapitre 1

La nouvelle fille

Harold et ses amis travaillaient sur leur capacité à se défendre contre de nouveaux ennemis, lorsque le père du jeune homme apparu à l'entrée de l'arène.

-Euh... Papa?

Stoïck la Brute, chef de l'île de Beurk, envoya dans l'arène, sans douceur et sans se préoccuper de la question de son fils, une jeune fille brune qui avait à peu près leur âge.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Stoïck, pas après tout ce que j'ai endurée par ta faute!! Dit-elle en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

L'adolescente en question était mince et elle avait des iris vert avec des pupilles cerclées de blanc, ce qui rendait son regard hypnotisant. Elle portait, par-dessus un chandail à manches courtes gris foncé, une veste en écailles noires aux manches 3/4 équipée d'un capuchon. Elle était également vêtue d'une jupe en peau de dragon blanc avec des pantalons en tissu brun. Ses bottes étaient fabriquées dans le même matériaux que sa veste et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses qui lui arrivaient à la taille.

-Oh si j'ai le droit! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi!! Répliqua Stoïck.

Les dragonniers observait la scène, s'interrogeant sur la fille.

-Justement! J'aimerais ne pas connaître cette foutu réponse! Odin, Thor, Freya, j'vous déteste! Grogna la jeune fille en croisant les bras, équipés de brassards noir taillé dans la même peau que sa veste et ses bottes.

-Harold, j'aimerais que tu lui apprennes ce que nous faisons ici. Ça ne te dérange pas trop? Demanda plus calmement Stoick à son fils.

-D'accord mais tu vas me dire pourquoi? Répondit le brun à son père en observant la nouvelle venue.

-Oui, plus tard. Et, reprit Stoïck a l'intention de la brune, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là dessus, compris?

L'adolescente décroisa les bras et hocha la tête à contrecœur en serrant les poings. Le chef tourna les talons et sortit de l'arène. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, les filles du groupe, sois Astrid, Ingrid et Kognedur, s'approchèrent de la nouvelle recrue.

-Salut, moi c'est Ingrid et voici Astrid, Varek, Rustik, Harold et les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur que tu peux appeler Kogne et Krane.

-Kara. Soupira la brune en baissant le regard.

-Dis, Kara, où as-tu trouvés tes vêtements? Ils sont vraiment trop cool! S'exclama Kogne.

-Elle a raison... je rêve ou c'est de la peau de dragon?! Renchérit Astrid.

-Ouais. Cette veste est faite avec la peau d'un Furie Nocturne. Ne t'inquiètes mon beau, rassura Kara en voyant le regard inquiet de Krokmou, ça vient d'un ami. Et cette jupe a été taillé dans la peau d'un dragon plus rare qu'un Furie.

-Pourtant, les seules espèces de dragon connu qui sont blanc sont les Rages des Neiges, le Hurlement Mortel et quelques Terreurs Nocturnes. Réfléchit Varek en se rapprochant des filles.

-Les seules espèces que vous connaissez vous, mais il y en a plus que ça. Répliqua Kara.

Krane, Rustik et Harold s'approchèrent. Rustik commença à faire son "macho" devant Kara et les autres soupirèrent.

-Alors, ma beauté, tu es là pour dresser un dragon? Demanda le Jorguenson avec une voix qui se voulait sûrement charmeuse. Viens voir un vrai dragon qui obéit à tout les ordres...

-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Murmura Kogne à la brune. C'est un vrai débile…

-Voici Krochefer, la bête la mieux dresser de tout Beurk!

Rustik désigna le Cauchemars Monstrueux rouge et noir. Lorsque le jeune homme fut face à elle, Kara eût un sourire moqueur et pointa le sol de son index en pensant _"Feu"_. Krochefer réagit aussitôt et jeta quelques flamme sur le postérieur du viking vantard. Celui-ci compris après plusieurs secondes qu'il avait le feu aux fesses et il se précipita dans un bac remplis d'eau.

-Tu sais Rustik? T'as raison, c'est un dragon très bien dressé. Se moqua Astrid.

-Comment tu as fais ça? S'étonna Varek. Je ne crois pas que Rustik ait appris à Krochefer ce signe.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Harold. Et puis, comment savais-tu qu'il saurais quoi faire? Mon père m'a demandé de t'apprendre à vivre comme nous, quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai cru que tu ne connaissais rien des dragons.

-…J'ai une sorte don avec les dragons, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parlé. Je l'ai découvert il y a longtemps, mais il y a trop de moments de ma vie que j'essaie d'oublier...

-C'est sur que si je ne fais pas parti de ton passé, il ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Fanfaronna Rustik en s'approchant du groupe.

Il s'avança vers Kara et avant qu'il ait pu fait un mouvement, la brune l'avait pris par le bras et lui avais fait faire un vol plané qui cessa lorsque sa tête rencontra le mur de pierres.

-Chose sûre, on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux! Rit-Astrid en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Kara.

-Avec quel dragon tu veux commencer? Interrogea Harold

-N'importe lequel, que ce soit un dragons sauvage ou un qui vous fait déjà confiance, mais je préfère la première classe... raisons personnelles. Ajouta précipitamment Kara en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harold.

-… Ok. On va aller dans la forêt et on choisira là bas quel sera ton dragon. Décida le brun en grimpant sur son Furie Nocturne.

Les autres dragonniers firent de même. Kara resta au sol, se demandant lequel des jeunes allait l'accepter sur sa selle.

-Tu peux montée avec moi chérie. Fit Rustik avec son affreux regard charmeur.

Kara le regarda avec dégoût. Ingrid soupira avec irritation et tendit la main à la nouvelle. Celle-ci la pris aussitôt, grimpa sur Sonnauvent et ils s'envolèrent en direction de la forêt.

-Kara? Demanda Ingrid.

-Oui?

-Es-ce que c'est la première fois que tu montes sur un dragon?

-Tu te souvient de ce que j'ai dit au Furie...

-Krokmou.

-Ouais, à... Krok..mou.. lorsqu'Astrid ma questionnée sur ma veste?

Ingrid hocha la tête sans se retournée.

-La peau de ma veste est celle d'un ami, un vieux Furie Nocturne qui m'a recueillit. Il est mort il y a quelques années. J'aimerais éviter d'en parlé ok?

-D'accord. C'est plutôt cool que tu aies appris à voler avec un Furie Nocturne. Le seul qui a un tel dragon, ici, c'est Harold.

-Je crois que je l'avais deviné.

Les dragonniers atterrirent près d'une clairière où plusieurs espèces de dragons profitaient de la chaleur du soleil de l'après midi.

-Bon, voilà les choix: Cauchemars Monstrueux, Gronk, Hideux Braguetaure, c'est conseillé d'avoir deux cavaliers, et dragons Vipères. Énuméra le fils du chef.

-Mhh, je crois que je vais prendre un de ceux là.. fit Kara en avançant vers les Vipères en ignorant Harold, qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher comme ça d'un dragon sauvage.

Le dresseur du Furie Nocturne tenta de la suivre mais Astrid l'en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Elle n'y connais rien!

-Attends et observes, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une débutante dans le domaine... répliqua Astrid en regardant Kara.

-Astrid a raison, Harold. Renchéri Ingrid, Durant le trajet, je lui ai demandé si elle avait déjà volée sur un dragon et elle a dit que oui, mais pas sur n'importe quel dragon, sur une Furie Nocturne!! Elle a aussi dit qu'elle a un don avec les dragons. Et puis, de toute façon, si ça tourne mal, nous interviendrons.

Le brun s'avoua finalement vaincu et reporta son attention sur Kara.

La jeune fille s'approchait lentement d'un Vipère possédant des pattes de couleur turquoise vert et qui avait les ailes et la tête d'une couleur aigue-marine. Les épines de sa queue et de sa collerette étaient d'un bleu gris et son ventre était de couleur beige sable. Kara s'arrêta lorsque le dragon la repéra. Celui-ci la regarda, intrigué par l'étrange regard de l'humaine, mais aussi par son odeur. Le Vipère s'avança vers la brune, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le dragon osa faire quelques pas de plus et étira le coup pour renifler la veste de Kara. Elle le regarda faire avec un sourire et toujours sans bouger. Le Vipère était encore plus intriguer lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur d'un Furie Nocturne. Il entendit soudainement une voix inconnu qui lui disait de ne pas avoir peur. Il fut stupéfait lorsqu'il comprit que la voix venait de l'humaine et qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche! D'après ce que disait sa voix, elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il resta immobile un instant analysant le pour et le contre d'être ami avec un être humain. Kara leva doucement la main sans touché le dragon. Celui-ci grogna. Il hésitait dans la marche à suivre. La jeune fille tendit sa paume vers son nez et attendit. _"Touche la si tu me fait confiance"_ pensa-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Le dragon décida finalement d'écouter la voix et avança les naseaux vers la main. Il ferma les paupières et déposa son museau dans la paume de la brune.

-Bravo mon beau... murmura Kara avec un sourire.

Les dragonniers sortirent de l'ombre avec leurs dragons et le Vipère se mit devant Kara, comme pour la protéger. Tempête roucoula de manière à rassurer le dragon turquoise. Celui-ci laissa donc les humains s'approcher de Kara.

-C'était vraiment un beau spectacle. La félicita Harold avec un grand sourire.

-Il a raison, ajouta Astrid. Mais lui as-tu trouvé un nom?

-Mhh..., réfléchis Kara en grattant le Vipère, Que dirais-tu de... Océanie? Lui demanda la brune.

-Océanie? Pourquoi ce nom? S'étonna Ingrid.

-Regardez les couleurs de ses écailles. Le turquoise et le beige m'ont fait pensé au couleur de l'océan. Océanie est un mot dérivé d'océan. Expliqua Kara. Alors, t'en pense quoi mon grand? Fit la brune en direction du dragon.

Celui-ci caqueta joyeusement en se dandinant sur place.

-Je crois bien que c'est un oui. Sourit Harold.

-Euh... j'aurais une question...

-Oui Varek? Répondit Kara.

-Comment tu as fait pour l'approcher aussi rapidement?

-En fait, techniquement, c'est Océanie qui s'est rapproché et pas l'inverse. Corrigea Krane en caressant Poulet.

-Bref, comment t'as fait? Coupa Rustik.

-…C'est à cause de mes vêtements, de mon don et… de mon odeur.

-Comment ça ton odeur? S'étonna le brun.

-À cause de mes vêtements, j'ai une odeur de Furie Nocturne. De plus, j'ai des habits en peau de dragons, cela a donc donné l'impression à Océanie que j'étais l'une des leurs.

-Ingrid nous a dit que tu avais déjà volé sur un dragon, précisément une Furie Nocturne, comme Krokmou. C'est vrai? Demanda Astrid.

-Ouais.

-J'aimerais savoir, es-ce que tu pourrais nous le présenter? Demanda Harold en regardant Krokmou.

-Tu leur as pas dit, s'étonna Kara a l'intention d'Ingrid.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, un peu gênée.

-Il se nommait Phantome, Pha pour les intimes, il est mort en me protégeant contre les chasseurs de dragons. Ça fait près de cinq ans. Je suis désolée mais je sais qu'il vous aurait beaucoup apprécié. Dit tristement la brune.

-Mais, si ça fait 5 ans, comment tes vêtements peuvent-t-ils sentir encore le Furie? À moins que tu ne les ai pas lavés depuis ce jour, ce qui m'étonnerait, il ne devrait plus avoir cette odeur... Intervint Varek tandis que Kara se rembrunissait.

-J'ai pas envie d'en... commença Kara, mais Harold la coupa.

-Varek marque un point, la seule raison pour laquelle tu pourrais sentir encore le Furie, c'est…

-Tu en aie approché un récemment! Finirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Les autres dragonniers virent immédiatement que Kara s'était refrognée. Son visage était sombre et elle s'était mise dos à eux. Elle grattait Océanie qui était un peu plus nerveux, comme les autres dragons.

-Et comme Krokmou est resté avec moi depuis le début de la journée, tu n'as pu être qu'avec… un autre Furie Nocturne! Finit le brun en se tournant vers Krokmou.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet de son dragon, pas sur lui, mais sur Kara. Il tourna la tête et vit aussitôt ce qui inquiétait le Furie. L'adolescente était face aux dragonniers. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et il sentit une importante énergie émanée de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda et dit d'une voix froide mais calme:

-Je ne te donnerai pas la réponse à cette question. Tu demanderas à ton père puisque c'est à cause de lui que je suis ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez avoir une belle fin d'après midi, je veux que vous cessiez de me posé des questions sur moi, vous m'avez bien comprise?

Ils acquiescèrent et les jumeaux blaguèrent pour redonné le sourire à Kara. Les heures passèrent et la brune montrait une facette bien plus joyeuse et amicale de sa personnalité. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout Rustik, qui tentais de séduire la nouvelle dragonnière. . Krane, lui, ne lâchait pas son poulet, ce que Kara trouvait mignon.

-On devrait rentré, il commence à se faire tard. Dit la nouvelle dragonnière après un long silence.

-T'as raison. Ça va aller pour montée sans selle? Demanda Ingrid.

-T'inquiète, la seule fois où j'ai volée avec une selle, c'était avec toi tout à l'heure. Rassura la brune en sautant sur le dos d'Océanie.

Tous s'envolèrent vers l'arène. Le déplacement se fit en silence. Harold se demandait comment il pourrait expliqué à son père son hypothèse sur le fait que Kara connaissait les dragons bien avant de les rencontrés.

-Où es-ce que tu vas dormir? Demanda la jumelle blonde à la brune une fois arrivé à destination.

-Elle peut dormir chez moi. Répondit rapidement Rustik.

-Non, répliqua une voix grave, faisant sursauté les huit jeunes. Kara dormira chez les jumeaux Thorston.

-Nos parent sont au courant au moins? Demanda Krane.

-Oui, ils se sont eux même proposés pour l'accueillir. Répondit Stoïck.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Voilà le chapitre 1!**

 **Comment vous trouvez mon tout nouveau personnage?**

 **Des idées pour les questions sans réponses d'Harold?**

 **Je poste le 2 dès qu'il sera bien révisé et que j'aurais des reviews pour celui là. Je tient à m'excuser des très probables fautes que j'ai faites. Merci pour votre soutien.**

 **Valda1**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les jumeaux Thorston

**Hey! Désolé encore pour mon absence. Voici le chapitre 2, il est un peu court, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long. Bonne lecture!**

 **(Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks)**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'**

Chapitre 2

Les jumeaux Thorston

-Mais… commença Harold alors que son père s'éloignait.

-Laisse faire Harold. Primo, j'apprécie beaucoup les jumeaux et deuzio, si je peux éviter d'être avec Rusmoche, c'est parfait. Coupa Kara avec un sourire.

-Comment ça Rusmoche?! Se vexa Rustik. Tu pourras pas trouvé plus beau mâle sur cette île! Continua-y-il en embrassant ses biceps.

Kara eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Comment vous faites pour le supporter? Murmura-t-elle à Kogne.

-Sais pas... tant qu'il ne m'embête pas avec ça, ça me va. Au début il faisait ça avec Astrid, après Ingrid et maintenant toi. J'ai pas hâte à mon tour. Répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

-Crois moi, s'il continu comme ça, il sera le dernier de sa lignée. Fit la brune, toujours en chuchotant. Et puis, c'est quoi le nom de sa famille?

-Jorguenson, répondit Kogne.

-Dites, de quoi vous parlée les filles? Demanda haut et fort Astrid.

-Sûrement de moi, pas d'autre explication! Répondit fièrement Rustik.

-T'as raison, on parlait de toi. Affirma la fille aux yeux hypnotiques.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Murmura Kogne tandis que son frère, qui écoutait la conversation derrière, la regardait les yeux ronds.

Pour seule réponse, Kara leur fit un clin d'œil.

-Sûrement du fait que je suis la perfection incarnée!! Fanfaronna encore et toujours Rustik.

Kara s'approcha du jeune viking, lui pris le collet de sa main droite et approcha la bouche de son oreille gauche.

-Tu veux que je te dise de quoi on parlait? Murmura froidement la brune. Je me demandais comment les filles faisaient pour te supporté. Je vais te dire une chose, Rustik, moi, je ne te supporterai pas bien longtemps, alors si tu veux être le dernier des Jorguenson, continu. Mais si tu veux pouvoir poursuivre ta lignée un jour, cesse ça aujourd'hui. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu as affaire. Oh, et si j'apprends que t'embêtes Kognedur, tu m'aura sur le dos. C'est clair?

-Très clair. Murmura Rustik, un peu effrayé.

-Parfait. Répondit Kara en le relâchant et en craquant les articulations de ses doigts.

Rustik eut encore plus peur. Il monta sur Krochefer et s'envola rapidement en direction de sa maison.

-Wow, il avait l'air vraiment apeuré! Qu'est-ce tu lui as dit? Demanda Krane, qui déposa son poulet sur le sol.

-Oh, juste du fait que s'il continuait de m'embêter moi ou Kogne, il serait le dernier des Jorgenson. Sourit Kara. On embête pas mes amies.

-Ouais, mais il va m'embêter moi s'il peut pas avec vous... se découragea Astrid.

-C'est vrai, puisque je sors avec Varek, il me laisse tranquille mais Astrid est libre, alors il va tenter, et je dit bien tenter, de la séduire. Fit Ingrid.

-Quoi?! T'es célibataire? Si j'aurais su, je l'aurais empêché de te courtisé également… Et moi qui croyais que t'étais avec Harold ... soupira Kara.

Les deux concernés rougirent et détournèrent le regard sous le rire d'Ingrid.

-Bon, et si on allait te montré où tu vas dormir? Demanda Krane.

-Ouais, ajouta Varek, bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit !! Sourie Kara.

Les autres dragonniers montèrent sur leurs dragons et disparurent chez eux.

Le trio décida de se rendre à la maison des jumeaux à pied pour profité du couché de soleil.

-Euh…je t'ai pas remerciée de ce que tu as fait, à Rustik, pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille toutes les deux. Fit Kogne avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ça vas faire du bien de plus le voir tapé sur les nerfs de toutes les filles qu'il croise. Ça commence à agacer après... genre... trois-quatre ans non-stop. Ajouta Krane en souriant également.

-Dis, tu était sérieuse quand tu as dit que personne touche à tes copines? Tu me considère vraiment comme ton amie? Demanda Kogne.

-Oui.

-Et quand tu as dit que tu nous appréciais beaucoup, t'était sérieuse aussi?! Demanda à son tour Krane.

-Oui, bien sûr! Mais pourquoi ces questions?

-Personne, appart nos parents, a déjà dit qu'il nous appréciait ou qu'il nous considérait comme ses copains. On le voyait dans les gestes, mais ils nous prennent tous pour deux abrutis. Ils ne nous l'ont jamais dit explicitement, croyant sûrement qu'on s'en foutait. répondit Kogne avec un sourire triste.

-Oh, vous deux... Murmura Kara en prenant le frère et la sœur dans ses bras.

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prié et ils rendirent l'étreinte à la brune. Lorsque le trio se détachèrent, Kara eut une idée.

-Et si on faisait un feu de camp? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement aux jumeaux, qui sourirent.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'**

 **Alors, votre avis?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

 **Valda1**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La famille d'accueil

**Re-salut! Voilà le chapitre 3. Comme promis, il est plus long que le précédent. Je ne veux pas vous faire attendre davantage, alors bonne lecture!**

 **(Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks)**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 3

La "famille d'accueil"

-C'est une bonne idée! Mais on ferait mieux d'avertir papa et maman. Répondit Kogne.

-Je suis sûre que vos parents seront d'accord!

-Allez, on y va! S'exclama Krane en partant à la course, suivit de près par la brune et sa sœur.

Les dragons, préférant volés, ils étaient arrivés bien avant le trio. Prout, Pet et Océanie étaient déjà couchés dans l'espace aménagé pour eux. Krane fut le premier arrivé, suivi de près par la blonde et la nouvelle.

-C'est pas juste! Vous connaissez le village par cœur! Pas moi. Se plain Kara en riant. Et puis t'es parti le premier!

Les jumeaux éclatèrent également de rire. Une fois calmés, Kogne s'approcha de la porte de la maison et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Bienvenue chez les Thorston!! Déclara-t-elle en entrant suivie de son jumeau et de Kara, qui regardait partout.

-Bon, on sait que c'est pas super génial, mais c'est chez nous. Fit Krane avec un petit sourire.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! C'est parfait! Je me fiche que ce soit gigantesque ou minuscule! C'est l'intention qui compte!

-Voila qui est très bien dit, jeune fille! Intervint une douce voix féminine.

-Kara voici notre mère. Maman, c'est Kara. Présenta Krane en souriant, tout comme sa jumelle.

-Bonsoir madame. Répondit poliment la fille au yeux vert et blanc à la jolie femme blonde qui se tenait devant elle.

-Voyons, voyons, il n'y a pas de madame qui tienne! Je t'en pris, appelle moi Irma! Sourit la dame blonde avec gentillesse.

-Euh, maman? Demanda Krane.

-Oui mon chéri?

-Kara a proposé de faire un feu de camps! Est-ce que tu es d'accord? Continua Kogne.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais avant, je vais faire un lit de fortune pour notre invitée. Kranedur, tu peux allés cherché ton père pour souper?

-Oui, mais il est de l'autre côté de l'île et je ne peux pas chevauché seul Prout et Pet .

-Tu peux prendre Océanie si tu veux. Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas! Proposa Kara.

-Merci! Répondit le fils Thorston en sortant.

Les deux adolescentes prirent du foin pour faire le matelas de Kara tandis qu'Irma allait chercher des couvertures pour rendre le lit plus confortable.

-Kognedur! Je vous ai dit au moins cent fois de ranger votre chambre!! S'exclama Irma en voyant le désordre des jumeaux.

Elle soupira, exaspéré, et Kara se mit aussitôt a ramassé les armes qui traînait sur le sol. Kogne se précipita pour l'aider et en moins de cinq minutes, la chambre fut ranger.

-Merci les filles. Sourie doucement Irma.

-Il n'y a rien là! Et puis, de toute manière, cela va peut-être devenir ma chambre pour un bout de temps, si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr! Ajouta précipitamment la brune.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, répondit Irma, le chef l'a mentionné lorsque nous nous sommes présentés pour t'accueillir. Tu peux vivre avec nous aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra! Et voilà ta besace avec toutes tes affaires, tant armes que vêtements.

-Merci beaucoup Irma. Sourit Kara reconnaissante.

-Et disons que moi et Krane, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout. Répondit également Kogne en finissant le lit de fortune.

L'arrivée de Krane en bas coupa la discussion des trois femmes.

-Kognedur, tu pourrais aller nourrir les dragons avec ton frère et ton père ? Demanda soudainement Irma.

-D'accord. Répondit la fille Thorston sans poser de question.

Elle avait compris que sa mère voulais parlée seule à seule avec son amie.

-Kara ? Fit Irma après quelques instants de silence.

-Oui?

-J'aimerais te remercier.

-Mais, pourquoi? S'étonna la brune.

-J'ai bien remarqué comment les jumeaux étaient heureux lorsque vous êtes rentré. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient été aussi contents d'avoir de la visite à la maison. Ils n'ont pas eu une enfance facile. Merci de les acceptés comme ils sont. Expliqua Irma.

-Vous connaissez mon histoire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda gravement Kara.

-Oui, le chef nous a tout expliqué.

-Vous comprenez donc pourquoi j'ai accepté Kogne et Krane pour ce qu'ils sont, pas pour ce qu'il font, comme des accidents ou autres choses. Avant même de connaître la réputation injuste que le village leur accorde, je les ai apprécié pour leur simplicité et leur gentillesse. Lorsque qu'ils m'ont dit ce que les autres pensaient d'eux, ça m'a touchée et vous connaissez la raison.

-Mais pourquoi ne leur racontes-tu pas ton passé? Demanda doucement Irma.

-Parce que j'ai encore du mal à me pardonnée moi-même. Murmura Kara en détournant son regard hypnotisant, les larmes aux yeux.

La mère Thorston soupira avec compassion et pris la brune dans ses bras. Celle-ci se laissa allée à l'étreinte et laissa quelques larmes descendre silencieusement sur ses joues.

Toute deux ignorais que deux têtes blondes avaient tout entendu de leur conversation. Kogne et Krane échangèrent un regard triste. Ils se promirent en silence de garder le secret sur ce qu'ils avaient entendus et qu'ils attendraient le temps qu'il faudrait pour connaître la vérité et savoir qui est réellement Kara. Ils se promirent également que, peu importe le passé de la brune, ils resteraient ses amis. Après tout, cela ne devait pas être si terrible si leurs parents l'avait acceptée aussi rapidement.

Ils décidèrent de redescendre et de rallumer le feu. Quelques instant plus tard, Kara et Irma descendirent et seul ses yeux quelques peu rosé laissait voir que la brune avait pleuré. Les jumeaux ne firent aucun commentaire et Kara les remercia intérieurement.

-Avez-vous nourrit les dragons?

-Ouais et papa est partit chercher de l'eau pour le souper. Répondit Krane. En passant, on mange quoi?

-Du poisson et de la salade. Dit sa mère en mettant le dit poisson sur le feu.

-Je peux faire la salade? Proposa Kara.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas.. répondit la femme blonde tandis que sa fille allait cherché la laitue.

Kara mit le tablier que lui tendait Irma et se mit à couper la salade que Kogne avait rapportée entre temps. Se n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait à manger et elle avait compris à ses dépends qu'il faut parfois tout préparer en cinquième vitesse. Elle coupa rapidement les feuille de salades et attendit que le père des jumeaux revienne avec l'eau.

-Odomar! Ça t'en a pris du temps pour rapporté deux seaux d'eau!

-Désolé chérie, s'excusa Odomar. Tu me présentes la jeune fille qui t'aide? Continua l'homme, blond également, en désignant Kara qui coupait du fromage en bavardant avec les jumeaux.

-Ah oui. Kara? Je te présente Odomar. Chéri, voici Kara. C'est l'adolescente que nous avons accepté d'héberger...

-Bonsoir monsieur. Salua gentiment et poliment Kara.

-Bonsoir jeune fille. Je vois que tu es très polie, mais appelle moi Odomar s'il te plaît.

-Bien Odomar, fit timidement Kara.

La brune nettoya la salade et le fromage qui serait servi en même temps comme accompagnement tandis qu'Irma finissait de cuire le poisson. Odomar mis la table, Kogne aida sa mère à servir le plat principal et Krane aida son amie avec les accompagnements. Une fois cela fait, chacun prirent place autour de la table rectangulaire. Les parents d'un côté et les trois adolescents, Kara au centre, assis face à eux.

-C'est délicieux Irma! S'exclama l'invitée après plusieurs bouchées.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en émettant des sons de contentement.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous fait cet après-midi? Demanda Irma au adolescents.

-On est allé dans la forêt avec les autres pour trouvé un dragon qui serait ami avec Kara. Répondit la jumelle. Tu aurais dû voir comment elle l'a dressé rapidement! Même Harold n'a jamais pris aussi peu de temps!

-Es-ce que c'était le Vipère avec lequel Kranedur est venue me cherché tout à l'heure? Interrogea le père.

-Si, il se nomme Océanie. L'idée m'es venu lorsque j'ai vu les couleurs de ses écailles...

-C'est un très beau nom. Commenta Irma en terminant son assiette et ramassant celles des autres.

-Papa? Interpela Kogne.

-Es-tu d'accord pour qu'on fasse un feu de camp? Compléta Krane.

-Si votre mère est d'accord, sa ne me dérange pas, tant que vous dormez ici.

-Merci Odomar! Remercia Kara avec un grand sourire et en suivant les jumeaux à l'extérieur.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Alors, comment vous avez trouvé la famille Thorston? Vous avez des idées sur le passé de Kara? Votre avis sur ce chapitre?** **Merci de votre lecture**

 **Valda1**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Douce soirée

**Salut, voici le chapitre 4. Je veux vous informé que j'ai toujours deux chapitres d'avance sur le dernier publié.** **Bref, bonne lecture.**

 **(Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks)**

 **

l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l

**

Chapitre 4

Douce soirée 

Les trois amis volaient en parlant et en réfléchissant où ils pourraient s'installer pour la soirée.

-On invite les autres? Demanda soudainement Krane aux filles.

-C'est à vous de décidez. Moi, ça me dérange pas... répondit Kara en haussant les épaules.

Kogne réfléchit un moment puis elle répondit.

-Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si on invite les autres dragonniers, cela inclut Rustik. J'ai pas envie de voir sa face plus que je suis obligée.

-D'accord, et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me revoir avant demain. Fit Kara.

Ils volèrent en silence un moment, admirant les étoiles.

-J'ai une idée! On a juste à aller au Gouffre du Corbeau! S'exclama Krane avec un grand sourire.

-Il y a un point d'eau situé près? Demanda la brune au garçon.

-Tu verras par toi même...

Prout et Pet prirent la direction du gouffre, suivit de près par le dragon turquoise. Kara sourit devant la beauté du lieu. Elle s'avança vers la petite source et y plongea un seau.

-Pourquoi un seau d'eau? S'étonna Krane.

-On est jamais trop prudent. J'ai pas envie d'être accusée d'un feu de forêt. Répliqua Kara.

-Comme tu veux. Fit Kogne en allant coupé un arbre avec sa hache.

Océanie, sentant qu'ils allaient restés dans cette crevasse longtemps, se coucha sur le flan et plia son aile pour faire de la place à Kara. Celle-ci aida Kogne avec le bois tandis que Krane plaçait des pierres pour faire un rond de feu. Une fois le bois déposé dans le cercle, les trois adolescents s'adossèrent contre leur dragons et le Vipère alluma le feu.

-Alors, depuis combien de temps vous vivez en paix avec les dragons ? Demanda la brune après un long silence.

-Environ quatre ans... C'est Harold qui a été le premier dresseur de dragons ici. Répondit Krane.

-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas? Rit Kara.

Les deux blonds rirent aussi.

-C'est vraiment dommage que tu arrives après autant de temps. Tu aurais pu vivre des expériences formidables avec le groupe... Se désola Kogne peu après.

-Ouais... par exemple, y'a la fois où Rustik a rapporté des œufs d'Ailes de la mort sur l'île, croyant que c'était des pierres de bonne augure. Tu aurais dû voir le carnage! Je suis sur que t'aurais adoré!! Ricana Krane.

-J'aurais trop aimé voir ça! S'exclama, Kara, déçue.

-Ou la fois où on est allé dans les Marrées Barrées, quand Krane a foutu la trouille à Harold, Astrid et Varek dans le bateau de Yohan. Il avait pris le squelette d'un bras et il l'avait mis sur l'épaule de Varek. Celui-ci croyait à toute les légendes et il a eu la trouille. Lorsqu'on est allez dans la cale, les trois étaient cachés dans un placard et Krane la ouvert. Il avait montré le squelette et Astrid lui a sauté dessus pour l'assommer avec. Ajouta Kogne en riant.

-Ouais, mais toi, tu m'as pas aidé! Non, tu m'as frappé aussi! Bouda Krane tandis que Kara riait.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, les jumeaux racontant bien des histoires. Ils rirent beaucoup, les blonds détaillèrent les moment les plus drôle. Un peu plus tard, la brune bailla et s'étira.

-On devrait peut-être rentré... dit-t-elle en réveillant son dragon.

Le blond lui fit signe de se taire et montra sa sœur du doigt. Kara eu un sourire diabolique et se leva. Krane haussa un sourcil et sourit à son tour lorsqu'il vit son amie prendre le seau d'eau. Il se mit debout et s'éloigna à pas de loup de Kogne. Kara changea l'eau devenue tiède et s'avança silencieusement vers la blonde endormi. Elle envoya d'un coup toute l'eau glacial que contenait le seau. Kogne se réveilla avec un cri strident qui fit éclater de rire Krane et Kara.

-Nan, mais vous êtes malade?! S'écria la blonde, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

-Désolée, mais s'était plus fort que moi! Haleta Kara tandis que Krane s'écroulait sur le sol.

Le fou rire étant trop contagieux, la blonde ne pu s'en empêcher et elle se mit à glousser son tour. Lorsqu'ils reprirent le contrôle d'eux même, Kara demanda à Océanie d'envoyer un souffle chaud sur Kogne, séchant son linge.

-Merci, fit la blonde en réveillant le Braguetaure.

Kara remplit à nouveau le seau et éteignit le feu. Elle sauta sur Océanie et le trio s'envola vers l'habitation des blonds.

Les dragons s'engouffrèrent dans leur écurie, les jeunes rentrèrent silencieusement dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent dans la chambre.

-Bonne nuit les filles... bailla Krane.

-Bonne nuit, fit la brune.

Ils soufflèrent les bougies et se couchèrent. Le trio sombra lentement mais sûrement dans les bras de Morphée.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Alors? Je sais que ce chapitre parle seulement des jumeaux et de Kara, mais je voulais faire cette soirée.**

 **Le prochain sort très bientôt!**

 **Valda1**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Réponses

**Holà, voilà le chapitre 5, un peu plus intéressant que le précédent! Je ne veux pas spoilé, alors bonne lecture!**

 **(Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks)**

l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l

Chapitre 5 

Réponses

Stoïck taillait un canard de bois lorsqu'Harold et Krokmou rentrèrent.

-Alors, fils, ça c'est bien passé? Avec Kara?

Le brun, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta.

-Hein? Ah! Oui oui!

-Bien, bien... A-t-elle réussi à dressé un dragon? Continua le chef.

-Oui, un Vipère qu'elle a nommé Océanie.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle... Murmura Stoïck, si bas qu'Harold n'entendit pas.

-Mais… elle ne l'a pas dresser à notre façon, continua Harold.

-Ah, comment ça? S'étonna Stoïck.

-Elle s'est simplement approché du dragon et a lever la main…

-Jusqu'ici, on dirait qu'elle fait comme toi, réfléchis Stoïck.

-Mais elle a rien dit! Et le Vipère s'est approché d'elle avec curiosité, ce que je peux comprendre. Sauf qu'elle n'a même pas adressé la parole au dragon! On aurait dit qu'elle communiquait avec lui par la pensée! Il y avait une sorte de… d'énergie qui… émanait d'elle! Expliqua Harold. Et quand on lui a demandé comment elle a fait, elle nous a dit que s'était à cause de son don, de ses vêtements et de son odeur! Continua-il. On la questionner là dessus et elle nous a dit qu'elle sentait le Furie Nocturne!

Stoïck réfléchissait. Bien sûr qu'il avait réponses aux possibles questions de son fils, mais il avait fait une promesse à Kara .

-Tu savais qu'elle avait été recueillie par un Furie Nocturne? Demanda soudainement le brun.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit. Répondit avec prudence le chef.

S'il parvenait à brisé sa promesse, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau.

-Et tu étais au courant qu'il est mort il y a cinq ans?

-Oui…

-Alors, …tu peux me dire comment c'est possible qu'elle ai encore l'odeur d'un Furie Nocturne si le dernier qu'elle a approché est celui qui est mort depuis plusieurs années? Demanda Harold avec hésitation.

Il savait qu'il arrivait à un sujet délicat. Si Kara avait refusé d'en parlé, rien de prouvait que son père lui en dirait plus. Mais il devait savoir. Si Krokmou n'était pas le seul Furie Nocturne de ce monde, il devait au moins voir à quoi il ressemble. Les viking n'avait rien qui prouvait que tout les Furies était noir. Le seul dragon de cette espèce qu'ils avaient observé était Krokmou. Même lorsqu'ils avait en leur possession l'Oeil de dragon, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur les Furies Nocturnes. Le roux déposa doucement sa sculpture de bois et soupira.

-C'est Kara qui t'envoie? Demanda posément Stoïck.

-Oui, avoua Harold.

Le père acquiesça et se leva. Il prit les côtes de yack qui étaient sur le feu et les mis dans deux assiettes tandis qu'Harold déposait des paniers de poissons devant Krokmou et Kranecrusher, le dragon de son père. Les deux humains s'assirent et entamèrent leur repas. Après quelques minutes, Stoïck décida finalement de prendre la parole.

-Bon, puisque c'est Kara qui ta dit de venir me voir, j'imagine que je peut te répondre.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu as trouvé Kara? Personne n'a eu l'idée de le lui demandé. Demanda Harold après un court silence.

-Hum… c'est arrivé ce matin. Réfléchit Stoïck. En fait, j'étais parti pêcher avec Kranecrusher lorsqu'on a aperçu un bateau étrange. Il avait des armoiries que je n'avait jamais vu.

-Elles étaient comment? C'était quoi le dessin? Demanda avidement Harold.

Il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était ces gens. Peut-être qu'ils avaient des informations sur des nouveaux dragons!

-Ne t'emballe pas de suite, fils. Le refroidit son père. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, mais il ne sont pas amis avec les dragons, ça tu peux me croire.

-Comment ça? S'étonna Harold.

-Eh bien, si tu me laissais finir, tu le saurais peut-être. Le réprimanda le roux.

-Désolé.. s'excusa le brun.

-Bon, où j'en étais... réfléchis Stoïck. Ah oui, les armoiries étaient très étrange. C'est difficile à décrire. On aurait dit un serpent à la tête de dragon qui se mangeait la queue traversé par deux épée croisées. C'était vraiment bizarre, pas vrai mon gaillard? Fit le chef a l'intention du Cornebrut.

Le dragon lui répondit par un grondement affirmatif.

-Bref, d'où on était, il était impossible pour eux de nous voir. Même si on se serait rapproché, ils ne nous auraient pas vu. Ils étaient trop occupés à attaqués un dragon blanc. Celui-ci était monté par une fille brune, soit Kara.

Harold écoutait attentivement les paroles de son père. Si ces hommes, qui avaient éveillé quelques instants plus tôt sa curiosité, étaient des ennemies, il devait savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ça peux toujours leur donné une longueur d'avance sur eux. Ils sauraient , lui et les dragonniers, à quoi ressemble cette nouvelle sorte de chasseurs de dragons.

-Le combat faisait rage et Kara se battait avec hargne. Continua Stoïck. D'après ce je que j'ai compris, elle était allée attaqué ces chasseurs pour libérer des dragons qu'ils avaient capturé. J'ai pris la décision d'aller l'aider, tu me connais.

Le fils acquiesça.

-Lors d'un moment d'inattention, une pierre de catapulte les a frappé elle et son dragon.

-C'était quoi l'espèce de dragon? Demanda finalement Harold, n'y tenant plus.

-Le seul de ces dragons que nous avons pu observer est Krokmou. Rien ne nous prouve qu'ils ont tous noirs. Fit Stoïck avec un sourire.

-C'était donc une Furie Nocturne! S'exclama Harold.

-Oui. Alors une pierre les à frappés et elle est tombée du Furie. Kranecrusher a réussi à la rattraper par une jambe et le dragon blanc a disparu. J'ai ramené Kara ici pour qu'elle soit en sûreté. Finit Stoïck.

-Mais, selon nos observations sur le comportement de Krokmou, les Furies Nocturnes semblent être très loyaux. Réfléchit le brun.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé. J'ai demandé à Kara si son dragon allait revenir la cherchée et elle a dit oui. Elle reste avec nous jusqu'à ce que son dragon la retrouve.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'elle devait resté ici à cause de toi? Interrogea Harold.

-Oh non, ça, c'est une autre histoire. Répondit Stoïck, mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux me la …

-Non. Coupa Stoïck. Il se fait tard, on devrait aller dormir.

Harold hocha la tête. Il savait que si son père ne voulait pas parlé, il serait impossible de l'obliger. Ils levèrent et allèrent se couché. Le sommeil les rattrapa rapidement.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Et voilà! On en apprend plus sur mon OC , non? Vous aimez la rencontre avec Kara? Des hypothèses sur la raison pour laquelle Stoïck ne veux pas la perde à nouveau?**

 **Je ne poste pas le prochain tant que je n'ai pas de review pour celui-ci.**

 **Encore désolée pour les fautes**

 **Merci de votre lecture**

 **Valda1**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cauchemar

**Alors, le chap six.**

 **Mam'zelle Hofenung: _merci pour tes reviews. Je sais que Kara est bien mystérieuse mais c'est ça qui fait le charme du personnage, non? Bref, merci de ton soutient._**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **(Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks)**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 6

Cauchemar

 _Deux jumeaux d'environ six ans courraient dans les bois cette nuit là malgré l'interdiction de leur père. Ils jouaient à chat et c'était la petite fille le chat. Son frère se sauvait en riant tandis qu'elle essayait de le rattraper. Le petit garçon se stoppa soudainement devant l'entrée d'un gouffre._

 _-Touché! Fit-elle en lui frappant le bras. Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _Son frère lui montra le chemin._

 _-On va voir à l'intérieur? Demanda-t-il avec entrain._

 _-D'accord!! Fit la petite brune avec le même ton._

 _-Le dernier arrivé est une bouse de yack! Fit le frère, s'engouffrant en courant dans le tunnel sombre._

 _-Hé! C'est pas juste, t'es parti avant moi!! S'écria la brune en le suivant._

 _Ils descendirent avec prudence. Sous le clair de lune, la clairière était magnifique._

 _-Wow..._

 _-C'est toi le chat! S'écria le petit garçon en partant à la course._

 _Soudain, la petite fille vit un dragon vipère bleu marin qui se reposait au fond du gouffre. Son jumeau, qui me l'avait pas aperçu, allait directement sur lui! Elle se mit à courir pour l'arrêter et en l'appelant par son nom, mais le petit brun croyait que sa sœur voulait seulement le ralentir pour que ce soit lui le chat. Il vit soudain le vipère et se stoppa net. La brune n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et lui fonça droit dedans. Ils se remirent debout et regardèrent le reptile qui s'était relevé et qui les regardait avec animosité. Il poussa un rugissement assourdissant qui effraya les deux gamins. La fillette leva la tête et et vit le vieux du village, Mildious. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son frère l'avais également aperçu et avait un regard remplit de gratitude. Puis il reporta ses yeux sur le dragon. Le soulagement de la jumelle fut pourtant de courte durée lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était le vieil homme qui effrayait le dragon. Il poussa de son bâton un gros cailloux qui tomba sur le dos de l'animal face à eux. Le dragon donna un coup de queue que la fille réussi à éviter, mais son frère n'eut pas cette chance. Il reçus le coup directement dans le torse, ce qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Son corps heurta violemment le sol avec un craquement sinistre._

 _-Non!! Hurla la brune en s'élançant vers lui._

 _Elle colla son oreille au torse de son frère et soupira lorsqu'elle entendit son cœur battre la chamade. Le reptile, toujours présent poussa un grognement dans sa direction. " Va-t-en!!" Hurla mentalement la brune. Le dragon sursauta et s'envola devant le regard stupéfait de la gamine. Celle-ci regarda l'endroit où se tenais encore Mildious et le foudroya du regard. Le vieillard eut un sourire goguenard et disparus dans les fourrées._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle eu une idée._

 _-Papa! Il faut que trouve papa!_

 _Elle mit le bras de son frère autour de son cou et le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée du gouffre. Elle remonta lentement le chemin en pierre et réussi à atteindre le haut du précipice. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le village._

 _Lorsqu'elle fut rendu à l'orée de la forêt, elle regarda le ciel. L'aube se levait. La gamine regarda le village qui semblait les cherchée, elle et son frère, et vit son père qui discutait avec Mildious. Une bouffée de rage lui tordit l'estomac à la vue du vieux viking. Elle respira profondément et s'avança, traînant toujours son frère._

 _-A L'AIDE!! Hurla-t-elle. J'AI BESOINS D'AIDE!!_

 _Le premier à l'entendre fut Gueulfort, le plus près de la forêt. L'unijambiste s'élança en claudicant._

 _-Je les ai trouvés! S'écria-t-il. Par Thor, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?!_

 _-On a été attaqué par un dragons !! Fit la brune, la voix tremblante._

 _Le blond prit aussitôt le jumeau et s'élança vers la cabane à Gothi. La gamine le suivit, mais se fit stoppée par son père._

 _-Pas si vite! Mildious m'a dit ce qui est arrivé! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ami avec un dragon!!_

 _-Q-quoi? Fit sa fille, déboussolée._

 _-Mildious m'a raconté que tu a ordonné à un dragon d'agressé ton frère!! Où est-il maintenant?!_

 _-Chez Gothi! Gueulfort l'a amené chez Gothi!_

 _Son père ne perdit pas de temps et arriva en cinquième vitesse chez la vieille guérisseuse._

 _-Comment il va? Demanda le père inquiet à Gothi._

 _Celle-ci écrivit dans le sable avec un air triste et Gueulfort traduit avec tristesse:_

 _-Elle dit que le coup qu'il a reçus était trop fort et qu'il a endommagé certains organes vitaux. Elle dit aussi qu'il a peu de chance de s'en sortir..._

 _-Je peux le voir? Murmura la brune aux yeux vitreux à la vieille guérisseuse._

 _-Non! S'opposa aussitôt son père. Il est hors de question que tu l'approche! Il va mourir par ta faute!_

 _Les larmes se mirent à descendre en cascade sur les joues de la fillette._

 _-M-Mais..._

 _-Non! Pas un mot! Je vais m'assuré que tu sois bannie a jamais de cette île! Tu n'est pas ma fille! Je n'ai pas de fille... Aïe!!_

 _La vieille femme l'avait frappé de toute ses forces avec sa canne. Elle prit la petite fille par la main et la conduisit au chevets de son frère._

 _-Par-Pardonne moi... murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle mit la main sur le torse du blessé et senti que le pouls du jeune garçon baissait, puis son cœur cessa de battre._

l'l'l'l'l

-NOOON!! Hurla Kara en se réveillant en sursaut.

Son cri réveilla les jumeaux et Krane en tomba même de son lit en poussant un "aïe!" retentissant. Les deux blonds se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur amie qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle même en tremblant et en sanglotant, ses cheveux détachés formant un rideau autour d'elle.

-Hey.. chuchota Krane tandis que Kogne serrait la jeune brune sanglotante contre elle.

-Chuuut... ça va aller, c'est fini. Va chercher maman. Murmura la blonde l'intention de son frère, qui se releva et sorti en courant.

Kogne caressa les cheveux de son amie qui répétait en boucle "Il est mort par ma faute, par ma faute."

-Chut, c'était qu'un cauchemars, ça va aller.

-Par ma faute..

-Personne n'est mort par ta faute Kara...

-IL EST MORT PAR MA FAUTE!! Hurla soudainement la brune avant d'éclater en sanglot, sous les regards stupéfait de Kogne, Krane et Irma, qui venait d'arriver.

La mère Thorston se reprit et vint prendre à son tour Kara dans ses bras.

-Chuut, tout va bien mon cœur. Tu veux me raconté ton cauchemar?

-J...j'ai revu ce q…qui est arrivé il y a do…douze ans m…mais il en était m…mort. Mort par ma f…faute! Articula avec peine la brune en tremblant.

-Calme toi Kara, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, d'accord? Personne n'est mort ce jour là. Personne. Et surtout pas par ta faute.

La brune se calma peu à peu grâce aux paroles rassurantes d'Irma. Les jumeaux lui firent chacun leur tour un câlin réconfortant.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi? Demanda Kogne à une Kara encore un peu secouée.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en se levant. Irma lui embrassa le front et ils retournèrent se couchés, la blonde serrant la brune dans ses bras.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Vous avez des idées sur la petite fille et son frère? Pardon pour l** **a scène où Krane tombe de son lit, je pouvais juste pas la louper XD**

 **Le prochain chapitre sort bientôt, après au moins une review.**

 **Désolée encore pour les fautes et merci de votre soutient!**

 **Valda1**


	7. Chapitre 7: Harold et Kara

**Salut! Chapitre 7 publié et le 9 en cours!**

 **Mam'zelle Hofenung: _encore merci pour ta review. Juste pour te le préciser, le frère de Kara n'est pas réellement mort. N'oublie pas ce qu'Irma lui a dit pour la consoler. Les autres détails du cauchemar, par contre, sont bien réel._**

 **Pas de spoilage, alors bonne lecture!**

 **Chanson: _J'ai demandé à la lune_**

 **Cover: Caroline Savoie.**

 **Colliers: google image** _ **Noda Pendentif Dragon-Ambre-Argent 925/1000–Chaîne**_

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 7

Harold et Kara

Ce qui réveilla Harold ce matin là ne fut pas le chant des Terreurs Terribles, mais une voix beaucoup plus mélodieuse. Puisqu'il entendait à peine les paroles, il s'habilla rapidement et sorti, Krokmou sur les talons. La voix venait du bord de la falaise, derrière la maison des Thorston. Il entendait beaucoup mieux les paroles de la mélodie qui résonnait dans tout le village.

- _J'ai demandé à la lune_

 _Et le soleil ne le sais pas_

 _Je lui ai montré mes brûlures_

 _Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

 _Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure_

 _Et que je ne guérissait pas_

 _Je me suis dit quelle infortune_

 _Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

 _J'ai demandé à la lune_

 _Si tu voulais encore de moi_

 _Elle m'a dit j'ai pas l'habitude_

 _De m'occuper des cas comme ça_

Harold reconnu la voix de Kara. Celle-ci était adossé à Océanie et tressait ses cheveux. Elle regardait l'océan, espérant que le vent porterait sa voix aux oreilles de ses amis dragons. Elle s'ennuyait d'eux.

 _-Et toi et moi, on était tellement sûr_

 _Et on se disait quelque fois_

 _Que c'était juste une aventure_

 _Et que ça ne durerait pas_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire_

 _J'ai pas grand chose pour te faire rire_

 _Car j'imagine toujours le pire_

 _Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_

 _J'ai demandé à la lune_

 _Si tu voulais encore de moi_

 _Elle m'a dit j'ai pas l'habitude_

 _De m'occuper des cas comme ça_

 _Et toi et moi, on était tellement sûr_

 _Et on se disait quelque fois_

 _Que c'était juste une aventure_

 _Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Elle termina sa chanson avec douceur en caressant son dragon. Le brun remarqua que tout le village s'était réveiller avec la voix de l'adolescente. Il s'approcha de la brune silencieusement.

-Salut Harold, fit Kara s'en même se retournée.

-Comment t'as su que c'était moi? S'étonna Harold en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La brune ne fit qu'un signe vers sa jambe en métal.

-Ah…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda directement Kara, j'ai pas envie de tournée autour du dragon toute la journée.

-Autour du dragon? Se déconcerta le brun.

-Autour du dragon, autour du pot, on s'en fiche. Soupira la brune tournant son regard. Désolée si je suis directe, j'ai pas super bien dormit.

-Cauchemars? Fit Harold.

-Cauchemars. Acquiesça son amie.

Krokmou, qui écoutait tout depuis le début, contourna le Vipère et vint posé sa tête sur les jambes de Kara. Il ronronna quand la brune lui gratta derrière les oreilles. Harold regardait la scène avec un sourire. Il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était venu lui parlé.

-Heu Kara? Fit il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop en parlé, mais j'ai besoin de ton accord pour deux choses.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Vas-y.

-Mon père m'a raconté comment il t'avais trouvé. J'aimerais savoir, ça te dérange si j'en parle aux autres? Ce serait génial de pouvoir comparé nos connaissances sur les Furies Nocturnes avec les tiennes.

-Bon, d'accord. Et l'autre demande?

-Tu pourrais nous décrire les chasseurs de dragons que tu as affrontées? Si on doit les combattre, ce serait mieux d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux.

-Ok, mais avec les autres tout à l'heure. Répondit Kara en caressant Krokmou.

Les deux amis restèrent assis en silence, la brune grattant les écailles du Furie Nocturne. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à lui lécher le visage de sa langue baveuse sous leurs éclats de rires.

-Krokmou! C'est dégoûtant! S'exclama la brune sous les rires de son ami.

Le dragon noir cessa ses coups de langue aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le nez dans la besace de la brune. Il en ressortit un collier ambré et argenté ouvrable ainsi qu'un carnet en cuir blanc. Le reptile ébène laissa tombé le pendentif au sol et il s'ouvrit. Krokmou regarda l'image à l'intérieur. C'était le croquis d'un Furie Nocturne. Il eu un regard envers les deux humains. Le brun était curieux et l'adolescente, nostalgique.

-C'est le Furie blanc, pas vrai? Demanda doucement Harold.

-Je vais aller réveiller les jumeaux, fit la brune, changeant brusquement de sujet. On se voit plus tard dans l'arène.

Krokmou, qui avait comprit qu'elle partait, émis un gémissement triste et coupable. " _Ne t'inquiète pas mon beau, ce n'est pas ta faute_ " le rassura mentalement Kara en ramassant rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea avec Océanie vers la maison des Thorston. Harold la regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir. Il ignorait qu'elle avait vécu mais elle semblait en souffrir fortement. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient l'aider. Il lança un regard à Krokmou et ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Merci de votre lecture, review en attente et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8**

 **Valda1**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Informations

**Salut! Je suis vraiment désolée si les chapitres sortent moins souvent qu'au début, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Merci beaucoup pour votre patience. Voilà le huitième!**

 **(Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks)**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 8

Informations

-Aller, debout! S'écria une certaine brune en retirant les couvertures de Kogne et Krane.

Les jumeaux grognèrent en cœur. Le garçon ouvrit un œil endormi qu'il referma aussitôt.

-Donne moi ma couverture! Grogna la blonde.

-Même pas en rêve! C'est une belle journée et Irma à déjà préparer le petit déjeuner. Répliqua Kara en ouvrant le rideau qui cachait la fenêtre. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous levez ou je vous balance un seau d'eau glacée comme hier soir! Les menaça-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-Alors, ils descendent bientôt, les deux marmottes? Demanda Irma.

-Ouais. Ils auront pas le choix, sinon une bonne douche froide devrait les réveiller. Rit l'adolescente en entamant son repas.

La femme gloussa et déposa les assiettes des jumeaux sur la table. Ceux-ci arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, ne souhaitant absolument pas attrapé un rhume.

-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Bailla Krane.

-J'ai parlé avec Harold tout à l'heure et on verra dans l'arène. Répondit Kara en terminant son assiette. C'était vraiment bon!

-Merci ma chérie. Je vais acheter de la nourriture et des vêtement tout à l'heure, quelqu'un veut quelque chose? Interrogea la mère.

-Il me faudrait de nouvelle bottes. Réfléchit Kogne.

-Et moi, de nouveaux brassards. Ajouta son frère.

-D'accord, et toi Kara?

-Mh... peut-être une nouvelle besace? La mienne a commencé à se trouée. Je vous rembourserai, bien sûr! Répondit la brune.

-Pas besoin, ma chérie! Répliqua Irma. Ce sera mon cadeau de bienvenue!

-Merci.. fit la jeune fille, touchée par la gentillesse de la femme Thorston. Aller, dépêché-vous! Les autres doivent nous attendre à l'heure qu'il est!

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Soupira Kogne en se levant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'arène, ils virent que tout les autres dragonniers étaient déjà présents.

-Salut! Fit joyeusement Ingrid, bien dormi?

Kara haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle s'approcha d'Harold.

-Tu leur as dit? Demanda le garçon en regardant les jumeaux.

-Non, y'a que toi qui es au courant.

-Heu, vous pouvez nous dire de quoi vous parlé? Demanda Astrid.

-Hier soir, mon père m'a raconté comment il avait trouvé Kara. Commença Harold en regardant la concernée, qui soupira.

-Stoïck m'est venu en aide alors que je combattais des chasseurs de dragons.

-Attends... tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres chasseurs de dragons? Comme Viggo?! S'écria Rustik. Et dire que j'croyait qu'on aurait enfin la paix.

-En fait, ils n'ont pas les mêmes méthodes que les hommes de Viggo. Les informa la brune. Ils ne capturent pas les dragons pour les vendre, mais pour les tués et utilisé leur peaux pour le commerce.

-Ils tuent les dragons? S'inquiéta Varek en fixant une Bouledogre inquiète.

-Ouais, mais ils attendent d'êtres rendus sur leur île, que je n'ai pas encore réussi à repérer, d'ailleurs.

-Mais pourquoi seulement sur leur île? Demanda Astrid. Je ne suis absolument pas pour l'abattage de dragons, mais s'ils les exécutaient sur leurs bateaux, ça serait plus rapide pour eux, non?

-J'y avait déjà pensée. Un jour, alors que je les avais suivi pour libérer des Razolames, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux chasseurs. Raconta Kara. L'un demandait à l'autre pourquoi ils n'abattaient pas les dragons immédiatement. Le deuxième chasseur, qui semblait un peu plus intelligent, avait répliqué que la peau risquait pourrir le temps qu'ils capturent les autres dragons de la liste.

-Bon, alors, c'est pas compliqué! Il faut juste trouvé leurs bateaux et les coulés! S'exclama le Jorguenson.

-Heu, c'est pas aussi simple… fit Kara.

-Mais si! Je vient de le dire!

-Rustik? Coupa la brune.

-Quoi?

-Connais-tu simplement le nom du chef de ses chasseurs?

-Heu... non. Fit le jeune homme.

-Connais-tu leur armoiries et leurs méthodes de combat? Poursuivit Kara.

-…Non..

-Donc, tu peux me dire, comment tu comptes t'y prendre si tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble leurs bateaux? Dit la brune en croisant les bras.

-Alors, comment s'appelle leur chef? Coupa Ingrid.

-Drianik. Répondit son amie. C'est un homme encore plus coriace que Ryker.

-Attend, tu connaissait Viggo et Ryker? Interrogea Varek

-J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux par le passé. Il m'ont capturée pour avoir mes connaissances sur les dragons et pour le fonctionnement de l'Œil de dragon.

-Quoi?.. Tu connaissais l'existence de l'Œil de dragons? S'étonna Harold.

-Ouais. Mais pourquoi connaissais? S'inquiéta Kara.

-Harold l'a jeté dans un volcan pour me sauvé et Viggo l'a suivi, voulant le récupérer. Répondit Astrid.

-Ah… c'était vraiment stupide pour un homme aussi intelligent…

-Revenons à quand Stoïck est venu t'aider: tu chevauchais quelle espèce de dragons ? Demanda Varek, pour qui sa passion resteras encore et toujours les dragons.

Comme réponse, Kara lança à Harold un regard significatif. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour leur dire qu'il restait d'autres Furies Nocturnes, qu'il s'arrange seul. Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête négativement. La brune grogna.

-Durant l'attaque, j'ai reçu une pierre de catapulte dans le dos. Le Cornebrut de Stoïck m'a rattrapé de justesse et ma dragonne s'est sauvée loin des chasseurs. C'est une Furie Nocturne blanche. Soupira Kara tandis que Krokmou venait s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Q-q-quoi? S'exclama Varek, stupéfait. Il y a vraiment d'autres Furies Nocturnes?!

-Mais il est crucial que les chasseurs ne l'apprennent jamais même s'ils savent qu'il en reste au moins deux, il ne faut qu'ils sachent qu'il en a beaucoup plus. Les avertit Kara. À cause de leur presque extinction, ces dragons sont non seulement devenus encore plus discret, mais aussi plus prudent. Je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qu'ils laissent approcher.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Ingrid.

-Je connais les dragons mieux que personne. Allant du Verenflamme au Typhoomerangue. Vous voulez une démonstration?

Ils hochèrent affirmativement la tête.

-Bien, où se trouve la plus haute falaise?

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Voilà! Merci de votre lecture, encore vraiment désolé pour les fautes et on se revoit très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'attend quelques reviews pour celui-ci avant de posté l'autre. Merci de votre lecture.**

 **Valda1**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Démonstration

**Salut! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cet affreuse et longue absence, mais j'étais bloqué sur le chapitre 10. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'aime toujours avoir un chap d'avance sur le prochain publié.**

 ** _Mam'zelle Hofenung:_ t'inquiète pour les pouvoirs de Kara, il va y avoir une belle explications bientôt. **

**Juste une précision pour toute l'histoire: les double guillemets anglais ("") c'est quand Kara parle aux dragons avec son pouvoir, les mêmes guillemets mais en bas de lignes („) c'est quand les dragons lui parle par la pensée (chapitre 10) et les deux sont en _italiques._ Les guillemets normal (« ») c'est les pensées des personnages.**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 9

Démonstration

-Attends, pourquoi la plus haute falaise? S'inquiéta Astrid.

-Ok, pas la plus haute...soupira Kara. Juste une grande donnant sur la mer?

Elle grimpa sur Océanie et décolla avant même qu'ils puissent lui demandé des explications. Les dragonniers s'entre regardèrent et la suivit. Leur amie les conduisit sur une falaise de l'autre côté de l'île. Elle était très haute et surplombait l'océan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda Varek, un peu inquiet.

-Je veux vous montré à quel point les dragons sont loyaux envers humains.

-Mais on connais déjà tous ça! Répliqua Rustik.

Krochefer, semblant vouloir lui prouver le contraire, souffla une gerbe de flamme qui frôla son casque.

-Argg! Krochefer! Grogna le garçon, foudroyant le dragon du regard.

-Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais Rustik a raison. Ajouta Astrid. J'ai entièrement confiance en Tempête et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Kara soupira, exaspérée.

-Je veux pas dire la confiance des dragons envers vous, mais envers d'autre personnes qui ne leur veulent pas de mal! Expliqua la brune. C'est sûr que vous avez tissé un lien avec votre propre dragon, mais je veux vous prouvez qu'ils sont loyaux avec n'importe quelle personne de confiance.

-Et comment tu vas faire? Demanda Harold.

Son amie répondit par un sourire et s'avança vers le rebord.

-Tu vas quand même pas sauté?

-Si et vous ne devez pas venir me cherché. Océanie, toi tu restes là.

Si le Vipère avait des sourcils, il en aurait un qui se serais haussé. _"Tu bouges pas, d'accord? Je vais leur montré la chute libre et tu ne dois absolument pas intervenir. J'imagine que tu connais les règle?"_. Le dragons hocha la tête et Kara lui laissa sa besace.

-Bon, vous devez me promettre de ne pas intervenir, qu'importe la raison.

-Quoi?! Mais on ne peut pas te promettre une chose pareil alors que tu vas sauté d'une falaise! C'est du suicide! S'opposa Ingrid.

-Sérieux Kara, fais pas ça. Même nous, on n'oserait pas tellement c'est dangereux! Renchéri Krane.

-Et c'est pas notre genre de dire ça! Ajouta sa sœur.

-S'il te plaît Kara... Supplia Varek.

Toutes ces réactions ne firent qu'agrandir le sourire de la brune. Elle fit un pas en arrière accompagné d'un clin d'œil et se laissa tombée dans le vide.

-Non! Hurla Astrid en s'élançant vers le rebord de la falaise.

-Kara! Cria également Ingrid.

*0*0*0*

Les dragons, eux, échangèrent un regard. Ils se demandaient silencieusement lequel d'entre eux irait cherché Kara. Océanie, à qui le sauvetage était interdit, recula derrière les dragonniers. Prout et Pet secouèrent leurs deux tête, ne pouvant pas y aller. Bouledogre recula également, se sachant pas assez rapide. Sonnauvent sautait également son tour, connaissant les règles de ces tests: si l'humain d'un des dragons se montrait trop insistant pour sauvé la personne en détresse, il devait refusé d'y aller. C'était les nouvelles règles depuis que les dragons étaient amis avec les humains et c'était limite si Ingrid, sur son dos, ne lui criait pas dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas obéir. Ça démontrerait une dépendance aux humains et non une confiance. Ce fut la même chose pour Tempête. Il ne restait que Krochefer et Krokmou. Le Cauchemars Monstrueux fit signe à son ami d'y allé. Lui était trop lourd pour pouvoir stoppé la chute de la brune à temps. Krokmou émit un ronronnement et s'élança dans le vide, malgré le cri de son meilleur ami.

*0*0*0*

La situation, du côté des dragonniers, était plutôt paniqué. Astrid et Ingrid suppliaient presque leurs dragonnes d'aller sauver leur amie tandis que Kogne et Krane étaient penchés sur le bord de la falaise et essayaient de repérer la brune. Varek tentait de calmé sa petite amie même s'il était lui-même très inquiet, Rustik était avec les jumeaux et Harold, songeur, voulait comprendre l'étrange geste commit par Kara. Soudain, Krokmou passa en coup de vent à côté de lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, son dragon avait sauté par dessus le trio sur le rebord de la falaise et s'était élancé à la suite de Kara.

-Krokmou! Non! S'écria trop tardivement le brun.

Astrid s'approcha, toujours inquiète pour son amie.

-Il ne peut pas volé seul et Kara ne connais pas le fonctionnement de la prothèse! S'exclama Harold.

-On doit allé l'aidé! S'écria Ingrid.

Ils grimpèrent sur leur dragon, Harold sur Océanie. Ils réussirent à décoller quand le Vipère turquoise compris que, selon ces humains, la vie de son amie était en danger. Il voulait leur prouver qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, alors il décolla, les autres dragons dans son sillage.

Kara, elle, n'avait pas été inquiète une seconde. Elle savait que les dragons connaissaient les règles et qu'ils les respecterait. Tandis qu'elle tombait en chute libre, elle réfléchissait à quel dragon pourrait venir la chercher. Prout et Pet avait trop de têtes et, même si elle adorait les Gronks tel que Bouledogre, elle avouait qu'ils étaient parfois un peu trop lent. Elle raya également Sonnauvent et Tempête de la liste, devinant qu'Astrid et Ingrid était probablement folles d'inquiétude. Les seuls dragons qui restaient était Krochefer et Krokmou. Kara regarda la mer qui se rapprochait inexorablement. «Un Cauchemars Monstrueux serait trop lourd à cette distance pour réussir un sauvetage adéquat.» songea-t-elle. «Le seul dragon qui peut me sauvée est Krokmou. J'espère qu'il arrivera rapid…» avant même qu'elle ai terminé sa pensée, le dragon en question était en chute libre à ses côtés. " _Tu sais que t'es génial toi?"_ Demanda mentalement la brune au Furie Nocturne. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire sans dents, la langue sortie. Kara lui sourit en retour et se positionna sur son dos. Elle mit instinctivement ses pieds dans les étriers de la prothèse. Elle compris après quelques essais, où elle et Krokmou continuaient de descendre, que le pied droit augmentait la tension du cuir et le pied gauche la position de l'aileron.

-T'es prêt?! Cria-t-elle. On y vas!

Elle ouvrit d'un coup l'aileron tandis que le dragon déployait ses grandes ailes noires, juste à temps. Ils arrivaient au niveau de la mer et l'eau s'éleva quand le dragon s'envola. La jeune fille contrôlait assez bien la queue artificielle de Krokmou, même si parfois il y avait un contre coup. _"On monte!"_ s'écria-y-elle soudainement. Le fantastique animal suivit le commandement et rejoignirent leurs amis dans les cieux.

-Toi, tu ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareil, compris!? Fit Ingrid, furieuse contre son amie.

-Hey! Calme-toi! Tu vois, je suis toujours en vie et je vous ai prouvé que les dragons étaient loyaux aux humains en général!

-En risquant ta vie!?

-Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie, c'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de truc! Répliqua Kara.

-Comment t'as fait pour comprendre le fonctionnement du mécanisme de la prothèse? Demanda Harold.

-J'ai vécu toute ma vie avec les Furies Nocturnes. J'ai bien fini par me demandé comment ils pouvaient être aussi rapides dans les virages. J'ai observé toutes les positions possibles pour les ailerons arrières. La seule chose qui est plus difficile, c'est la tension qu'il faut pour le cuir. Sinon, c'est facilement maniable. Expliqua la brune.

Krokmou tourna la tête et émis un grondement sourd. Kara regarda dans la même direction et vis au loin la silhouette d'un drakkar.

-Harold, t'as une longue vue? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle est dans la sacoche gauche. Fit le garçon en rapprochant Océanie du Furie.

L'adolescente sortie l'objet et observa le bateau. Celui-ci avait une grande toile ornée d'un serpent qui se mangeait la queue traversé de deux épée.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Voilà! Le prochain sort bientôt, puisque mon inspiration est revenue. La suite de _Un dragon mutant_ est également en cours. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, cette fic sur les X-Men et Httyd est écrite pour vous faire patientez en attendant les chapitres de l'histoire de Kara. **

**Donnez votre avis, encore vraiment désolée pour les fautes et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Valda1m**


	10. Chapitre 10: Chasseurs de dragons

**Salutations! Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente ces temps ci, mais j'essaye de m'organiser avec tout. Résultats, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre pour Kara cie. N'oubliez pas, si vous êtes intéressés, laisser peut-être une review ou deux pour mon histoire _Un dragon mutant_. **

**Note: ne prenez pas compte de l'erreur dans le mot _Razoir_ qui est répété dans ce chapitre, c'est voulu. Cela a un lien avec _Ra zolame_.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 10

Chasseurs de dragons

-Oh non...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Astrid.

-Des chasseurs... Ils ne doivent pas se rendre jusqu'ici!

-Facile. Intervint Rustik, on a juste à brûlé le bateau!

-Ah oui?! Et où est-ce que tu crois que les chasseurs vont nagés si leur bateau coule?! Grogna la brune.

-Ils vont venir directement ici, puisque Beurk est la seule île habitée du secteur! Compris Ingrid.

-Bonne réponse. Harold, tu me passes mon sac? Demanda Kara au garçon.

-Tu comptes faire quoi? Demanda le brun en le lui tendant.

-Les envoyés voir ailleurs et libéré les dragons, bien sûr! Répondit-elle en retirant un foulard turquoise foncé de la besace.

Elle se l'attacha autour du visage, juste sous ses yeux vert, et rabattit sa capuche noire sur sa tête. Elle sortit également un poignard qu'elle mît dans sa botte.

-Euh, pourquoi cet accoutrement? Interrogea Varek, étonné.

-Drianik et ses hommes ne connaissent pas mon identité. J'en ai aussi pour vous... répondit la brune refouillant le sac. Ah voilà!

Elle ressortit sept tissus: deux de couleur vert forêt qu'elle tendit aux jumeaux, un gris foncé qu'elle laissa à Ingrid, un brun pour Varek, un autre bourgogne qu'elle laissa à Rustik, un bleu marin pour Astrid et un noir qui fini dans les mains d'Harold.

-Comment ça se fait que t'en as autant? S'étonna Astrid.

-Toute les couleurs s'apparente aux différents dragons que j'ai monté pour attaqué les chasseurs. Le noir et le deuxième vert étaient en cas d'urgence. Ils ont jamais vu mon visage et ils ne connaissent pas mon nom. Ils me surnomment "la **Furie** ". Il faudrait également qu'ils ignorent vos noms à vous... des idées?

-Comment on est censé choisir? Demanda Rustik.

-Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez comme surnom. Quelque chose de facile à retenir et qui est pas compliqué. Ça peut aussi s'apparenter à vos dragons. J'ai quelques idées, si vous voulez les entendre...

-Ok, mais je pourrais remonté sur Krokmou avant? Demanda Harold.

-Pas de problème! S'exclama Kara.

 _"On retourne sur la falaise mon vieux!"_ Fit intérieurement la brune au dragon noir. Les dragonniers retournèrent sur la terre ferme.

-Bon, c'est quoi tes idées? Demanda Astrid.

-C'est juste des hypothèses: Harold, puisque Krokmou est un Furie Nocturne, j'ai pensée à **Nuit**...

-J'aime bien! Je crois que je vais le gardé... commenta le brun.

-Bien. Astrid, Tempête étant une Vipère, que dirais-tu d' **Épine**? C'est simple et ça te relie directement à ta dragonne.

-Ouais!

-Cool. Ingrid? J'ai pensé à **Lame** ou **Razoir** …

-Hum… j'aime bien **Razoir**. T'en pense quoi ma beauté?

Sonnauvent émit un grondement affirmatif.

-On prend! Sourie la fille au cheveux noir.

-Parfait! Kogne, Krane? Parce que le Braguetaure jette du venin pour la pré-digestion, il y aurait **Venin** et **Poison**. Alors, vous prenez ou laissez? Interrogea Kara.

-Je prends **Venin**! S'exclama Krane.

-Bon, ben je vais prendre **Poison**. Fit Kogne.

-Ok. Heu... Varek? Étant donné que Bouledogre mange des roches et crache de la lave il y aurait **Lave** ou **Roche**... t'en penses quoi?

-Je choisi **Lave**.

-D'accord . Et Rustik, Krochefer étant un Cauchemars Monstrueux, mon idée serait **Flamme** si tu la choisissais.

-D'accord, j'y avais pensé de toute façon.

-Bien, alors on y va. Fit Kara en sautant sur Océanie tandis que ses amis faisaient de même.

Ils s'envolèrent vers le bateau ennemis.

-Je vous conseil de vous pratiquez avec vos surnom pour éviter que ces chasseurs apprennent qui vous êtes vraiment. D'accord?

Les dragonniers acquiescèrent.

-Alors, **Furie** , c'est quoi le plan? Demanda **Nuit** avec un sourire.

-Vous n'attaquez qu'au moment où je vous en donnerai le signal. C'est très important. Et surtout: ne pas coulez le bateau, juste l'endommager. De toute façon, je vais transmettre le commandement à vos dragons pour qu'ils contrôle leur puissance de feu.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ça? Interrogea **Lave**.

-Je sais que je vous ai dit que j'ai un don, mais c'est plus un pouvoir qu'autre chose... je peux communiqué avec les dragons par télépathie.

-Tu veux dire... par la pensée? S'étonna **Razoir**.

-Ouais.

-Trop cool!! S'exclama **Venin**. Je veux trop ce pouvoir!!

-Ça serait trop super génial!! Renchéri **Poison**.

-Désolée les jumeaux, c'est un don que l'on peut avoir seulement à la naissance. Les déçus **Furie**.

-Lorsque tu leur parles avec ton pouvoir, est-ce que les dragons te répondent de la même façon? Demanda **Lave**.

-Je me doutais bien que t'en resterais pas là, sourit **Furie**. Seul ceux à qui j'ai enseigné cette méthode le savent. La première qui en a été capable est Hope, ma dragonne. Par contre ce n'est pas la seule à me parler avec son esprit. Bref, on revient au plan: je parle et vous attaquez qu'à mon signal. Compris?

-Oui. Répondirent les autres en cœur.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un bon moment quand...

-J'y crois pas! C'est bien la **Furie**! Fit un homme blond lorsque les dragonniers arrivèrent à la hauteur du bateau.

-Drianik?! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir sur ce bateau! S'exclama **Furie** en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as des nouveaux amis? En fait je m'en fiche totalement. J'imagine que je vais devoir te refaire la même proposition que d'habitude: tu te rends, tu nous donnes tes dragons et on ne te fera rien.

-Et comme d'habitude, je vais refusé en te demandant de libérer ces pauvres reptiles qui ne t'ont rien fait. Soupira en retour **Furie**.

-Bon, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre option, FEU! Ordonna Drianik à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci tirèrent aussitôt sur **Furie** qui fit faire un looping à Océanie.

-Raté! Se moqua la jeune fille.

 _"Vous ripostez, mais sans détruire le bateau!"_ Dit-elle aux autres dragons. Ils suivirent le commandement presque instantanément.

- **Poison**! **Venin**! Vous vous occupez de la coque! **Razoir** , le mât principal! **Flamme** et **Lave** , les voiles secondaires!! **Épine** et **Nuit** , vous me couvrez!

Tout ses amis acquiescèrent se mirent à la tâche. _"Océanie, tu me couvres aussi!"_. **Furie** sauta dans le bateau, sous la protection des jets de flammes de Tempête, Océanie et Krokmou. Étant également cachée par le gaz du Braguetaure, l'adolescente arriva rapidement à la trappe qui menait à la cale du bateau. Elle l'ouvrit et sauta à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, 5 gardes arrivèrent face à elle. La jeune brune les assomma un à un sur les barreaux de fer. **Furie** soupira en refermant la trappe et s'avança entre les cages. Elle vit des Vipère, des Cauchemars Monstrueux, des Braguetaures et un Vélocidard qu'elle reconnu instantanément ...

\- Oh mes dieux, Taetil! S'exclama **Furie** , horrifiée de voir son ami enfermé dans une de ces cages.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et le rejoignit. _"Par Thor! Que t'ont-ils fait?"_ Murmura mentalement la dragonnière au dragon. _„Ils m'ont brisé une patte pour que je ne puisse pas me sauver et ils vont utiliser mon venin paralysant pour leurs flèches...„_ gémit Taetil. _„Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir me libérer et prendre les fioles de venin...„. "Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir ma promesse de toujours vous protéger._ " Fit **Furie** , une larme roulant sur sa joue. _"Tu as ma parole que tu vas sortir d'ici avec moi!"_ Ajouta la jeune fille avec un air déterminé. Elle détacha son ami reptile et lui fit rapidement une attelle. Il l'a remercia du regard et elle le mît sur ses épaules, autour de son cou. L'animal ronronna de contentement en retrouvant la douce chaleur de son amie. Celle-ci pris les fioles de venin, déverrouilla toute les portes et les dragons sortirent de leur cage. _"Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me suivre, mais je souhaite vous prévenir: si vous restez dans ce bateau, ils vous tueront pour vendre vos peaux. C'est à vous de choisir."_ Fit **Furie** à tout les dragons présents. Ils se dirigèrent tous, sans exception, vers la trappe que les Cauchemars brûlèrent et ils s'envolèrent un à un. Lorsqu'elle sorti à son tour, l'adolescente vit que ses amis avaient bien suivit ses ordres. Le bateau était abîmé, mais pas au point de couler et aucun des hommes n'était mort. Elle remarqua que Drianik tentait de s'approcher furtivement d'elle, un poignard à la main. _"Krokmou! Océanie! Le chef des chasseurs!_ " hurla mentalement Furie avant s'élancer vers le premier dragon ami qu'elle vit. Elle sauta sur le dos de Krochefer qui avait également entendu l'alerte et le Furie Nocturne tira un tir plasma devant les pied du chasseur blond. L'homme hurla de rage contre les dragonniers qui s'envolèrent vers les cieux.

-Alors, on peut utiliser nos vrai noms ou ...

-Oui, ils ne nous entendront pas d'ici. Répondit Kara en sautant sur Océanie.

-Heu Kara, t'es au courant que t'as un chef de Vélocidard sur les épaules? Demanda Astrid, un peu inquiète pour son amie.

-Ah oui. Les amis, je vous présente Taetil. Ça veut dire paralysant. Sourit Kara tandis que le petit dragon bleu-vert lui lichait la joue.

-C'est un des dragons à qui tu as enseigné à te parler par télépathie? Interrogea Varek.

 _„Ils sont au courant pour tes pouvoirs?„_ s'étonna Taetil en la regardant dans les yeux. _"Ouais, c'est le père du brun, Harold, qui m'a sauvé d'une attaque de chasseurs. Pendant qu'on y est, comment les chasseurs ont-ils pu te capturer?"_ Se souvint Kara en fronçant les sourcils. _"Tu n'était pas avec la meute?". „Non, lorsque Hope est rentré sans toi, elle a décidé d'envoyer certains dragons à ta recherche. Elle m'a envoyé vers le nord-est et je suis tombé sur les chasseurs en pleine mer. Ils ont réussi à m'attraper avec un filet. La suite, tu la connais.„_ répondit le dragon. _"Et où se dirigeait le bateau?"_ Demanda la jeune fille.

-KARA!! Tonna la voix d'Astrid, sortant la brune de ses pensées.

-Quoi?!!

-Ça fait 3 fois qu'on t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas... expliqua Ingrid.

-Pardon, mais je parlais avec Taetil. Répliqua l'adolescente.

 _"Alors?". „Ils allait vers le nord-ouest.„_ répondit le dragon. Kara resta songeuse quelques instants.

-Harold? Fit elle.

-Oui?

-Il faut qu'on aille voir ton père, et le plus rapidement possible...

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Alors? Comment vous trouvez Taetil? Pour ceux qui se questionne, il n'est pas le seul dragon que Kara a côtoyé avec Hope. Si vous avez été atttentifs, vous l'aurez remarqué ;-).**

 **3-2-1... À vos reviews!**

 **Valda1**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Gribouille

**Je suis sincèrement désolé de mon retard. Le pire, c'est que j'ai bloqué au chapitre 12. Vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment, pardon pour ce retard.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **.oOo.** **oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Chapitre 11

Gribouille

-Ok. Répondit Harold. Mais tu ne pourras pas te promener dans le village avec un Vélocidard sur les épaules, un chef en plus.

-Et pourquoi? Interrogea brusquement Kara. Vous avez bien fait la paix avec les dragons, non?

-Ouais, mais y'a environ 2 ans, une meute est débarquée sur Beurk et nous a presque tous paralysés. Disons que voir un chef de Vélocidard se promener sans pression dans le village pourrait causer la panique. Expliqua Rustik.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Kara regarda Taetil en haussant un sourcil. Le dragon avait une mine coupable.

-Je crois savoir de qui vous parlez...

La brune avait dit cela sans détourner les yeux.

-Me dit pas que... commença Kogne.

-C'était lui! Finit Krane.

Le Vélocidard soupira en roulant les yeux.

 _"Taetil..."_ fit Kara sur un ton d'avertissement.

 _„ Bon, c'est vrai, c'était nous…„._

-J'en était sûre! S'exclama tout haut la brune. Mais tu t'excuses, pas vrai? Reprit l'adolescente en plissant les yeux.

 _„Ouais, Ouais..„ ._ Fit le dragon à contrecœur.

-Et Harold, t'inquiètes pour les beurkiens, si Taetil se sent mal, je serai la première à le savoir. En plus, s'il essaie de piquer quelqu'un, ce sera moi la victime. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il le fasse, vu le regard qu'il vient de me lancer. Rassura la brune tandis que le dragon bleu-vert lui faisait les gros yeux.

.oOo.

-Elle a encore prit tout les dragons chef! Fit un jeune homme qui revenait de la cale.

-Quoi?! Tonna le second de Drianik, Sancrek. Et vous avez rien fait?!

-Elle a assommé tout les chasseurs présents et a volé toutes les fioles de venin... Osa ajouter le jeune chasseur.

Sancrek fit un mouvement pour punir le pauvre messager mais fut arrêté par Drianik.

-Ça suffit! Coupa le chef.

-Mais Drianik...

-Crois moi Sancrek, sourit cruellement l'homme, elle va revenir, et ce jour là, nous serons prêt.

.oOo.

Kara et Harold, à qui la brune avait révélé tout ce que le Vélocidard lui avait dit, arrivèrent à la maison du chef, après avoir demandé aux dragonniers de les rejoindre plus tard dans l'arène. Stoïck était entrain de négocier avec Mildious qui râlait encore pour ses choux dévorés par les dragons. Le chef se tourna vers son fils, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour se sauver du vieux viking. Kara, quand à elle, elle se figea et son visage, déjà tendu, devint rapidement furieux. Elle croisa les bras et Taetil, toujours sur ses épaules, se fit tout petit.

-Excuse-moi Mildious, mais j'ai autre choses à faire qu'écouter tes plaintes sur les dragons. Coupa Stoïck en faisant signe aux adolescents de rentrer dans la maison.

Le roux les suivi et soupira en fermant la porte.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il vivait ici ?! Gronda Kara, la voix tremblante de rage.

-Parce que tu aurais refusé de rester. Répondit Stoïck en gardant son calme.

-Bien sûr que j'aurais refusé. Tu sais très bien ce que cet homme m'a fait endurée!

-Attends... tu connais Mildious? Demanda Harold.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour... commença Stoïck.

-Harold, interrompit Kara, tu lui diras qui on a croisés aujourd'hui, je vais faire un tour à la forge pour Taetil.

L'adolescente sortie sur ces mots, laissant père et fils perplexes. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harold vit dans les yeux de son père que celui-ci ne lui dirait rien concernant Kara. Il soupira et lui demanda de prévenir le village de faire attention aux bateaux qui pourraient s'approcher de l'île.

.oOo.

 _„Kara, calme-toi!„_ s'exclama Taetil une fois sorti de la demeure. _„Tu sais que la colère ne réglera rien. Le passé est le passé, et tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est...„_

 _"De ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ?!"_ Ragea l'humaine. _"Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le même discourt que Hope !?"._

 _„Parfaitement, parce qu'ils sont logiques, et tu le sais très bien ! Maintenant, calme-toi !„_ ordonna l'animal.

L'adolescente cessa de marcher et pris de grandes respirations. Elle ne se remis en route qu'une fois calmée.

 _"Merci Taetil..."_ Fit Kara avec douceur, _"Si tu n'avait pas été là, je crois que j'aurais perdu le contrôle."_

Le dragon ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard compatissant. La brune lui renvoya un sourire triste en réponse.

-Salut gamine! Salua d'une voix joyeuse le forgerons.

-Bonjour Gueulfort. Sourit la dite gamine.

-Alors Kara, comment a été ta première journée en compagnie de nos adolescents têtus comme des yacks? Demanda l'unijambiste.

-Bien, on a dut affronter des chasseurs qui passaient au Nord, mais tout s'est bien passé.

Le blond acquiesça.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi gamine?

-Taetil aurait besoin d'une vrai attelle. Celle que je lui ai faite ne durera pas longtemps. Déclara Kara en déposant le Vélocidard sur le comptoir.

-D'accord, reviens me voir ce soir. Répondit le forgeron en prenant les mesures nécessaires.

-Merci Gueulfort ! S'exclama Kara, laissant Taetil remonter sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille s'éloigna vers le centre du village, profitant du soleil du midi. Elle s'acheta une pomme fraîche et un poisson pour Taetil à Mulch, s'amusant de l'air un peu perdu de Baquet. Elle croisa Irma, qui la salua avec un sourire, continuant ses achats.

Tout à coup, une clameur s'éleva un peu plus loin accompagnée par d'étincelles oranges. Intriguée, Kara s'avança et en découvrit la source. C'était un jeune Terreur Terrible aux ailes rouges et au corps violet qui ne semblait vouloir laisser personne s'approcher de lui. Il cracha une nouvelle boule de feux qu'évita de justesse un viking.

-Mais calmez-le par Hel ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'es-ce que tu crois ?! Grogna un autre homme, on a tout essayé: le poisson, la méthode d'Harold. Rien à faire !

-Est-ce que je peux essayer? Demanda doucement Kara, les villageois autour d'elle s'éloignant en voyant le Vélocidard sur ses épaules.

L'homme acquiesça. Après tout, ils avaient tout essayé, alors il la laissa s'approcher du dragon en colère. Elle sortie une pièce d'argent de son sac et la tendit à Mulch, qui les avait rejoints pour découvrir la source de ce brouhaha. Le poissonnier lui donna un perche en échange. Elle prit sans hésitation une bouchée dans le poisson cru devant les regards dégoûtés des beurkiens. La brune avala sans une grimace et déposa la viande entamé sur le sol. Le petit dragon, maintenant plus calme, s'avança avec curiosité sous les encouragements mentaux, boitant légèrement. Il prit une bouchée du perche et avant qu'il n'est pu faire de mouvement, Kara l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le Terreur poussa un couinement avant de se rendre compte que la douleur qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement avait disparu. L'adolescente lui avait retiré le morceau de bois d'une grosseur considérable qui s'était coincé entre ses écailles. Le dragon ronronna sous les regards attendris de Taetil et Kara. La brune le pris et se tourna vers les villageois.

-Merci jeune fille. Souffla une femme avec soulagement tandis que ses compatriotes vikings se dispersaient. Tu peux bien le garder, il n'appartient à personne.

Kara la remercia et la salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'océan.

-Alors, on l'appelle comment? Demanda Kara au dragon bleu-vert.

 _„Je sais pas... toi, tu l'appellerais comment?„_

 _"Que dirais-tu de... Gribouille? "_

 _„Gribouille?„_ réfléchit Taetil. _„Et si tu lui demandais son avis? „_

-Bonne idée. Répondit Kara.

 _"Dis, que penses-tu de Gribouille comme prénom que te donnerait les humains ? "_ demanda la brune avec un sourire.

Le dragon ronronna comme réponse et se lova dans les cheveux de l'adolescente. Elle rit et s'assit au rebord de la falaise. Elle regarda l'horizon et sentit que Taetil se collait encore plus contre elle. Et elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'ennuyer de leurs amis.

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

 **Hum... désolé pour le retard ?**

 **Merci de l'avoir lu malgré tout.**

 **Valda1**


End file.
